


【BCMF】三生三世 70 題（完）

by LovingRoss



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 奇異玫瑰, 福華, 龍哈比
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 端午吃粽，不，來吃狗糧吧喜歡 Bilbo 餵 Everett 和 John 一口又一口狗糧卻沒自覺，然後那兩隻口嫌體正直的黃暴小迪泰的萌反應微 Everett John 水仙，不過真的很微很微主持當然是我，不准搶 哈哈哈哈哈





	【BCMF】三生三世 70 題（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 端午吃粽，不，來吃狗糧吧
> 
> 喜歡 Bilbo 餵 Everett 和 John 一口又一口狗糧卻沒自覺，然後那兩隻口嫌體正直的黃暴小迪泰的萌反應
> 
> 微 Everett John 水仙，不過真的很微很微
> 
> 主持當然是我，不准搶 哈哈哈哈哈

 

MF的三生三世一起回答50題。  
R for Everett Ross；  
J for John Watson；  
B for Bilbo Baggins；  
主持 for... 有需要時串串門 ♡(ӦｖӦ｡)

　

01.你的ID名  
RJ：黃暴小泰迪  
B：（三秒後）黃暴小泰迪  
主持：三人共用一個ID？  
R：都是關注同一張臉，一個ID省事  
J：關注分享點讚都是我做，Everett什麼都不會弄  
R：我不是不會，只是不弄而己，不懂弄的是Bilbo  
B：......

　

02.你现在正在听谁的歌  
R：沒有，他的音樂品味太差了。一邊做手術一邊點歌什麼的，真是輕挑得令人作噁（一臉嫌棄）  
J：（同一張嫌棄臉）他的小提琴已經夠難受了，我還要不作不死嗎  
B：（歪著頭不懂兩人嫌棄什麼）矮人的合唱，雖然沒什麼美感，但都是珍貴的回憶呢（笑）

　

03.你在那里工作  
R：CIA  
J：221B Baker Street？算是Home Office吧  
B：中土大地？

　

04.你最后吃/喝的东西是什么  
R：黑咖啡  
J：沒眼球的牛奶咖啡  
B：還有加眼球的飲品嗎？我以為半獸人滅絕之後都沒有這種東西了  
R：Bilbo，你必須明白，John的另一半是個比半獸人更難搞的傢伙  
J：你的巫師也不見得是個正常人  
R：至少他不會隨便傷害別人，不論物理上還是心靈上都不會  
J：我承認他是刀子嘴，但也不至於是個半獸人  
主持：不如...... 先讓Bilbo回答問題  
Bilbo：芝士  
主持：Next

　

05.今天天气如何  
R：沒所謂，我走空間通道上班  
J：倫敦有霧  
B：沒下雨就好，最近袋底洞有幾處漏水

　

06.戴隐型眼镜吗  
R：有，進了CIA後有點近視  
J：沒有  
B：隱形眼鏡？現代不是用金戒指隱形？？

　

07.头发染色吗  
R：天生銀髮  
J：由金染成銀了  
R：你就喜歡我的髮型（偷笑）  
J：你太自戀了（偷笑）  
R：你還不是一樣（曖昧笑）  
B：（不懂兩人笑什麼）...... 染髮？？

　

08.喝酒吗  
R：工作應酬沒辦法。不過要是被發現..... God，真是個話嘮醫生  
J：和他一起會喝  
R：你是醫生也喝酒嗎？  
J：我一個人不會喝，不過酒精總比尼古丁和藥物好，所以就陪他喝點  
B：以前和矮人會喝，但他不喝，所以現在我也不喝

　

09.暗恋过几个人:  
R：/////... 1個  
J：喜歡我都會說，不暗戀  
B：他先說喜歡我，我才發現我喜歡他，這不算暗戀吧？  
RJ內心：有點羨慕這小個子（盯著Bilbo看）  
主持內心：明明 3 個都一樣矮

　

10.你喜欢你目前的生活吗  
R：如果超英少點生事會更喜歡  
J：他們三兄妹和睦相處時很喜歡  
B：喜歡，冬天都不會冷

　

11.一家几口  
R：兩口、還有件斗篷  
J：三口  
B：兩口

　

12.口头禅  
R：Damn it!  
J：I'm not gay.  
B：......well

　

13.星座  
R：秘密  
J：秘密  
B：他教我占星時說過，但我忘了

　

14.会因为害羞而不敢跟人家表白吗  
R：//////... 是我表白的  
J：不會，雖然是他先說的  
B：被表白的表示不知道

　

15.有几个耳洞  
RJB：沒有

　

16.有暴力倾向吗  
R：沒有（一臉理直氣壯）  
J：你這也算沒有？如果你沒有，這世上就不會出現「暴力傾向」這組詞了  
R：......（同一張臉不打架，拼命忍過來）  
J：（轉話題）沒有。一直都是他活該，不是我有暴力傾向（同一張理直氣壯臉）  
主持：明白，那Bilbo呢?  
B：他以前有，現在沒有了  
R：這是問你，不是問你的龍  
B：問我？  
J：對，就是問Bilbo你自己有沒有暴力傾向？  
B：...... 嗯，或許有一點吧，殺過大蜘蛛、半獸人、和食人妖打起來... 完全沒有是不可能吧  
RJ：......(¯―¯٥)（重新打量Bilbo的眼神）

　

17.第一次打架什么时候  
R：嗯... 5歲?  
J：軍人不打架  
B：剛才說的算數嗎？

　

18.不敢吃的东西  
R：兔肉，太奇怪了  
J：眼球，太噁心了  
B：蜘蛛，太可怕了  
主持：Agent Ross 對兔肉敏感嗎？  
J：不，因為奇異喜歡兔子play  
R：...... //////////////////////

　

19.最喜欢喝什么  
R：黑咖啡  
J：沒加眼球的都可以  
B：旅途上有乾淨的水已經很好

　

20.最喜欢做什么事  
R：工作？  
J：嗯... 不討厭查案就是了  
B：兩個人一起待在袋底洞  
J：嗯？不會被吃抺乾淨嗎？  
B：不會，龍的發情期和你們家的人類不一樣  
RJ內心：羨慕這小個子（盯著Bilbo看）  
主持內心：都說 3 個一樣矮了

　

21.喜欢的卡通人物和品牌  
R：不是漫威就好  
J：柏靈頓熊，他的大褸挺可愛  
R：你就喜歡大褸  
J：（Ross耳邊小聲）你就好好藏起你的巫師手辦，辦公室的抽屜挺易被發現的  
R：......（偷塞掩口費到John的口袋）  
B：龍是卡通嗎？？

　

22.最喜欢哪个季节  
R：冬天  
J：冬天  
B：春天

　

23.最喜欢吃的饭  
R：香港餐館的都不錯  
J：唐人街的中式餐館不錯  
B：......??

　

24.最喜欢什么水果  
R：蘋果，就算放久了也可以變回來  
J：橘子  
B：精靈送我的我都喜歡

　

25.最怀念的日子  
R：空軍出任務？不，現在就很好了  
J：在他假死之前的日子  
B：第一次見到他的時候，雖然我以為自己死定了

　

26.最伤心的经历  
R：他成化灰的五年  
J：他假死的日子  
B：我以為他給黑箭射殺了，但原來只是化成人型了

　

27.最喜欢星期几  
R：星期一，上班前的咖啡最好了  
J：嗯...... 周末都好，我閨女不用上學可以帶她去玩  
B：星期日，早上到市集感覺很舒爽

　

28.最喜欢的花  
R：玫瑰？好像是被設定了  
J：玫瑰，我女兒就是朵小玫瑰  
B：他有鼻敏感，我都不種花了

　

29.喜欢的运动  
R：射擊  
J：射擊  
B：我好像比較近戰形（拿出他的小劍）  
主持：...... 我們問的是運動，把劍收起就好...

　

30.最怕什么东西  
R：話嘮（掩面）  
J：家裡藏毒（掩面）  
B：有他在沒什麼好怕

　

31.如果有来世你想做什么  
RJB：四生四世的情緣

　

32.讨厌做的事  
R：等待他由異次元回來  
J：打開家裡的雪櫃  
B：嗯......（沒想到）

　

33.擅长的事  
R：工作吧  
J：惹來奇怪的人  
B：應付不同物種？

　

34.最想做什么职业  
R：特工，嗯...... 超英就免了  
J：醫生，嗯...... 軍醫吧，現在比較像驗屍官  
B：冒險家？我好像只會做這個

　

35.现在达成了几个梦想  
RJB：最重要的都達成了（笑）

　

36.你们家住几楼  
R：你指我自己的公寓？那不能說。聖殿的話，它的層數我不會數  
J：我的bedroom在2樓。  
B：嗯？袋底洞算幾樓？

　

37.觉得自己10年后会在那里  
R：某個平行宇宙的紐約  
J：倫敦，如果大英政府沒把我送走  
B：夏爾？或者另一次的旅程，兩個人的

　

38.无聊的时候你大多会做些什么  
R：一日有超英，一日不無聊  
J：他會給你足夠多的麻煩，不會無聊  
B：和一條龍一起不會無聊的。He is amazing  
RJ內心：真的羨慕這小個子（盯著Bilbo看）  
主持內心：真的，你們 3 個肯定是一樣矮的！

　

39.最佩服自己做的一件事是什么  
R：完美地隱瞞美國政府和聯合國  
J：他假死回來之後狠狠的家暴  
B：偷東西... 但這值得佩服嗎？

　

40.你住的最远距离的一个朋友是谁  
R：是豹吧，雖然在聯合國可以碰到，但要前往他的國家真的很遠  
J：沒有這樣的人  
B：索林... 他已經在另一個世界（聲音有點顫抖）

　

41.最遗憾的事是什么  
R：沒能看過他做手術的樣子  
J：相信他是真的死了  
B：沒能讓我最好的朋友登上皇位

　

42.有想过要怎么对付你讨厌的人吗  
R：沒有，公事公辦，不論好惡的  
J：把他的實驗品丟到泰晤士河  
B：沒有，我都沒有討厭的人

　

43.你的另一半给你付钱是理所当然的吗  
R：一般都是他付，但刷的是我的卡  
J：餐館都不收他的錢  
B：龍對怎樣使用錢並不了解，他只會把銀幣堆起來做床

　

44.最喜欢另一半的哪个部位  
R：臉...//// 兩鬢的華髮也很好看吧  
J：臉...？不肯定，但一定不是性格  
B：臉和眼睛吧...///

　

45.另一半的哪个优点吸引你  
R：哈？吸引我？不就是個變戲法的？？  
J：沒有，他的記憶宮殿根本沒有存放優點的位置  
B：他每個優點都很吸引我

　

46.如果有人误会你你会怎么做  
R：沒所謂  
J：I'm not gay.  
B：我們之間沒有誤會

　

47.目前有男(女)朋友吗  
RJB：有　

　

48.觉得同性恋如何呢  
R：LGBT是平等的  
J：I'm not gay. 不過別人的取向我沒意見  
B：嗯...... 不同種族都可以一起了，性別也不是問題吧

　

49.觉得自己的长相如何呢  
R：CIA是需要顏值的  
J：比馬臉好看  
B：臉？就是標準的哈比臉吧

　

50.世界上最好的事  
R：世界和平，但我會失業  
J：沒有案件，但他會發瘋  
B：畢生難忘的冒險

　

51.世界上最难忍受的事  
R：巫師不論場合突然出現  
J：吸毒  
B：在銀幣鋪砌的床上睡覺

　

52.现在心里最想见的人是谁  
R：Tony Stark，他是我最好的朋友，可惜他已經離開了  
J：Mary，我想告訴她女兒的近況  
B：Thorin，我們還有很多事情沒說  
（寂靜了十分鐘）

　

53.最无法回复的问题  
R：做的時候逼我回答他的話嘮問題，操就操，他媽的煩人  
J：你的巫師也是這樣？  
B：你的偵探也是？  
RJB：果然是同一個人（掩面）

　

54.想要几岁结婚  
R：沒需要  
J：我已經結過了  
B：大家都知道我們是一對

　

55.今天心情好吗  
R：可以  
J：可以  
B：嗯

　

56.有想过自杀吗  
R：沒有，自殺太不負責任  
J：曾經有過吧，不過現在沒有了  
B：沒有，不被殺就已經很幸運了

　

57.如果有一个张的很难看的男(女)孩说喜欢你你怎么做  
R：我已經有喜歡的人了  
J：我已經有喜歡的人了  
B：我已經有喜歡的龍了

　

58.你觉得你死后上天堂还是下地狱  
RJB：地獄  
主持：為什麼都覺得是地獄呢?  
RJ：殺過人  
B：因為可以和他一起

　

59.你喜欢独自一个人待着还是很多人在一起  
R：一個人，或者幾個朋友。很多人在一起大抵都是工作的場合，沒有喜歡不喜歡這個問題  
J：一個人，或者和女兒一起  
B：很多很多很多人，哈比人都喜歡聚會，矮人也一樣。對了，我應該去探望一下大家

　

60.你会说几种语言  
R：美文、意大利文、法文、德文、拉丁文，梵文和瓦坎達文懂一點點  
J：英文  
B：中土的語言都好複雜，不過總可以溝通到

　

61.你觉得你的名字(指真实姓名)  
RJB：Martin Freeman

　

62.你有写日记的习惯吗  
R：有，工作日誌是必須的  
J：有個BLOG，但不是每天更新  
B：沒有，但我老了會寫自傳

　

63.对自己的身材满意吗  
R：不是我自戀，大家對我的西裝評價都不錯  
J：還可以吧，但明顯沒有Tumblr畫的那麼好  
B：再高一點? 雖然他老說我個子小很可愛（幸福臉）  
RJ內心：他媽的羨慕這小個子（盯著Bilbo看）  
主持內心：......（無力吐槽）

　

64.你的皮肤白吗  
R：白，但不算很白的那種  
J：一點點白  
B：我應該不算白吧

　

65.有没有认错人过  
R/J：我被偵探/巫師認錯過  
RJ：!......（交換著我們私聊吧的眼神）  
B：啊！上次John扮成Everett，之後和Stephen...（嘴被兩人掩住了）  
　

66.你最常用的交通工具  
R：空間通道，雖然CIA不怎麼同意，但真的太方便了  
J：大英政府的車，他哥最近開始管接管送  
B：龍算是交通工具嗎?

　

67.你最特殊的习惯是什么  
R：（思考）......////// 這不能說  
J：（看了看Everett）............////// 也不能說  
B：（看了看兩人）真的不能說

巫師、偵探和龍突然出現，把 3 人領走了

　

留下了主持和最後 4 題問題。

至於是什麼特殊的習慣？Good question.

End

**Author's Note:**

> 好想將第65題發展一個不得了的腦洞 ( ´∀｀)


End file.
